fingerartfandomcom-20200214-history
Cosmic Foe
Description Cosmic Foe is a group of 12 allied constellations that can assume physical form to attack enemies. When they do so, the stars come alive and join together to form a white outline, which then behaves as a living, physical creature. The Ram Aries has two great curving horns which he uses to slowly butt or throw enemies; he is vulnerable at his unprotected back. The Bull Taurus attacks enemies by charging rapidly at them; he is vulnerable when tricked into crashing into an obstacle. The Twins Gemini is a pair identical human-like beings, one male and one female, who fight using various martial arts techniques while making physical contact with one another. So long as they maintain skin contact with one another, their attacks cannot be countered and their defense impenetrable, but quickly become weak and helpless if that connection is severed. The Crab Cancer has a thick shell that protects it from many different attacks, and two giant pincers that can easily crush enemies; it is vulnerable if tricked into revealing his weak unprotected belly. The Lion Leo is a ferocious maned beast that is skilled both at attacking and defending itself; having no weaknesses, he can only be defeated by a sufficiently strong fighter. The Maiden Virgo differs from all the other constellations as a kindhearted figure who prefers to heal others rather than fight them. She can bestow energy and life in the shape of a floating heart, although this gift can cause heart damage and/or death if the recipient is unworthy. The Scales Libra is a giant pair of weight-scales that will suck the life out of any enemy nearby, and only be defeated if caused to lose enough balance. The Scorpion Scorpio wields a large spiked tail loaded with deadly venom, which is both highly accurate, flexible, and able to be used for defending itself. However, it can be tricked into stabbing itself with its tail, which will render it briefly weak and vulnerable to attack. The Centaur Sagittarius is a half-man half-horse creature with superb skill with archery, able to shoot enemies with a great deal of skill and speed. His primary means of defense consists of the speed at which he can run using his four legs, but can be defeated by enemies who manage to climb into his back and tame him. The Sea-Goat Capricorn is a half-goat half-fish creature that is able to vanish into thin air or non-liquid surfaces as though it were water, leaping out again at random intervals to smash into enemies with its horns. It is vulnerable if its attack is predicted and properly countered, at which point it will flop about harmlessly on the ground, midair, or in space, and can be attacked then. The Water-Bearer Aquarius is a young woman bearing a large jug of magical water, and moves as though she is permanently drunk. She is incapable of harming anyone until she takes a drink from from the jug, and then will swing the jug with massive force at any enemy close by. She can only be harmed by someone able to take the jug from her and drink from it, which gives them the power to strike her. The Fish Pisces can split itself into separate beings, both of which can vanish into thin air or non-liquid surfaces much like the Sea-Goat. Their means of attack is also similar, relying on colliding into enemies in order to attack them, and can only be defeated if they are tricked into crash with one another, which turns them back into a single stunned fish. History During his voyages throughout the universe to become stronger, Cosmic Boss inadvertently severely offended twelve different constellations, who then swore revenge and began to plot against him. Upon recruitment by Xob Cigam, they became Cosmic Foe, and journeyed to Sector Astrius to confront him. With the combination of their powers they were able to subdue him, and threatened to destroy him until the Fighting Polygon arrived to fight them off. Subsequently, a portion of their powers were then absorbed by Cosmic Boss, and they were banished into deep space, awaiting the time when their strength would again be great enough to challenge their enemy. Miscellanea *Named after the word "stellar", a term that involves stars *Were all in some way severely offended by Cosmic Boss, who: **Accidentally crashed at high speed into Aries's back **Accidentally goaded a red-giant star into teasing Taurus **Accidentally caused great disruption to Gemini's training session **Accidentally mentioned "massive damage" to Cancer **Accidentally tore off a substantial amount of Leo's mane **Accidentally peeked up Virgo's dress **Accidentally bumped Libra off balance **Accidentally revealed Scorpio's secret position, allowing delicious prey to escape **Accidentally stole Sagittarius's spare bow and quiver, and then broke them **Accidentally polluted Capricorn's territory with dirty space material **Accidentally stole a drink from Aquarius's precious water jug **Accidentally polluted Pisces's territory with dirty space material too Category:Foes Category:Fighting Polygons